The Prophecy of Two
by The Writer of all Mistakes
Summary: It's been 4 years since the war with Gaea. A strange new demigod with exceptional powers comes to camp. And all of a sudden, there's a new prophecy. What does this new demigod have to do with it?
1. Newcomer

**So, I always thought that Reyna and Nico would get together later in the books. But, no more books were made. So I made a Fan fiction instead! Hope you enjoy it. (It starts out from the point of a new demigod.)**

After wiping off monster dust from my shirt I asked Acacius, "How much further till we get there?"

"About another day of walking" Acacius replied

Groaning, I started walking towards him. Once there we started to jog up the road until night started to set in. As I gathered firewood Acacius started a fire. As they sat down I looked into the distance and saw light in the distance.

"Is that New York?" I asked.

Looking around me, Acacius replied,"Yes, we should reach the camp by midday tomorrow. It'll look like..."

"A strawberry farm, I know" I said

Acacius just raised an eyebrow, he already knew about Rick Riorden. Thought to be a seer or some other type of neutral monster, using his sight to write stories about the demigods and the Kanes. And then selling the stories worldwide, few people who read the books are demigods, even fewer get found. Matt was a special case though, he had lived in New York for most of his life, about 10 years, somehow evading all of the satyrs from Camp Half-Blood. The last 5 years he had been in Maryland, staying out of the spotlight. That was, until Acacius was sent to his school and he found him. According to Acacius he should have been easy to find, since his blood was apparently powerful.

As I fell asleep I heard a faint cackling in the distance. Sitting up and looking around I asked, "Did you hear that?"

"No"

"Nevermind then."

As I woke up in the morning Acacius was already finished packing the food and ready to go. As we started to jog up the street they made it to the Brooklyn Bridge. After crossing the bridge we cut through central New York and got to the Queensboro Bridge. After crossing into Queens we made our way along the road an Empousa blocked their path. Pulling out his pipes Acacius pushed me behind him and started to play as the Empousa advanced. Speeding up his tempo roots grew around the Empousa's legs holding her in place. As the roots started to grow up her legs she snarled and lunged at them. But just before she reached them the roots held her in place and started to grow around her mouth until she was fully covered and had leaves on her head.

Hurrying on we reached the hill before Camp Half-Blood. Starting to run we heard a ferocious growl from behind them.

"GO! Faster Matt!" Acacius yelled at me

Sprinting full steam I made it to the top of the hill in 3 seconds with Acacius trailing behind. Seeing the border a couple feet away he pulled Acacius with him a ran towards the Camp. Hearing the growls even closer to his shoulder he started to sprint faster. Finally, after what seemed like forever, we made it past the border and the growls grew fainter. And I started to slow down. Breathing heavily I let go of Acacius and took deep breaths.

"Thanks. But we better get you to Chiron so we can talk to him" Acacius said breathlessly.

 **So, here it is. Hope you guys enjoyed. Still thinking of a name so this is the name for now. Put your suggestions for the name in the comments.**


	2. Death and Life

**So, I really have nothing to say rather thanks for actually reading my story. Let's get started. Oh yeah, the stuff in this chapter belongs to Suzanne Collins, not me.(You'll see what I mean)**

As they walked towards the Big House Chiron walked out of the house to greet them.

"Greetings, Acacius" Chiron said as he walked towards them.

"Hey, Chiron" Acacius replied

Turning to me Chiron said, "Greetings..."

"Matt" I replied, "Also, no need to introduce me to the camp, I know most of the stuff that goes on here"

With a confused look on his face he turned towards Acacius for answers.

"Riorden" Acacius said to him.

After Acacius said that the confused look cleared from Chiron's face and turned into a look of understanding.

Turning towards me again Chiron said, "Well then, we'll show you around camp an then we'll find you some weapons from the armory so you aren't wandering around defenseless."

Walking away from me I started to follow him.

Waving his hand to the right side of him he said, "As you know this is the Big House, where we have our counselor meetings, and where we assemble before a quest is made." continuing on he kept talking, "You will be staying in the Hermes cabin until you are claimed by your father or mother, which is it?"

"Father" I replied.

"Alright then, now, what weapons have you ever used?"

"Ummm, Bows, and... nothing else, I'm also not very good with bows, but I'm very smart." I added.

"Ok, we'll go talk to Will first, he'll be at the archery range." Chiron said while he hurried on.

As we were walking there we passed the field where people were learning sword fighting, something about it seemed natural...familiar to me. Turning my head forward again I started to jog to catch up to Chiron as he got to the archery range.

Turning towards us will addressed Chiron first, 'Hey, Chiron, new camper?"

"Yes, Will, this is Matt, he just arrived with Acacius." he replied

Sticking out my hand I said, "Nice to meet you Will."

"Nice to meet you too, Matt." he replied, "Now, you can only be here because you either have some skill with archery or you want to learn."

After I nodded he continued

"So, which type of bow do you use most?" he asked

After hesitating for a second I replied,"Compound."

Nodding Will walked towards the building behind him, "Ok, first thing you need to know, this is where we keep all of our bows. Second all the arrows are...

"Tipped with Imperial Gold or Celestial Bronze, I know" I said before he finished.

Before Will could say anything in return Chiron interrupted and said "Riorden"

"Ok" Will said, "now, were is that Compound bow?"

After finding the compound bow Will turned around and gave it to me, walking back towards the archery range Will yelled, "Alright, everyone off the range, newbie here!"

After everybody was off the range will handed me an arrow and said, "Hit that target, the one 10 meters away."

Drawing back my arm and pinching my shoulders together I held my arm up for a second and then let the arrow fly, it landed about halfway inside of the gold ring. Grunting Will pointed to the target 20 meters away. This time the arrow landed on the red, scraping the yellow. Will said nothing and pointed at the 30 meter target, this time my arrow landed on the red again, but only just. "Again" Will said while picking up his own bow. Drawing back again I sensed Will do the same, staying relaxed I held my position for longer than necessary. Then, right before I was about to shoot, I dropped my aim my a quarter of an inch, and released. Will released a half a second after me. And I realized my instincts were right, he had been trying to shoot my arrow out of the air. As my arrow sailed under his and lodged itself in the blue art of the target. His arrow sailed over mine and landed harmlessly in the ground.

Looking on in shock the campers were trying to comprehend what just happened, Will never missed a shot, never. And then I had outsmarted him. Walking away a guy in a dark jacket walked up to me and said,"You, archery kid, I want you on my team."

Looking at him with a confused look on my face he explained "Tonight is Capture the Flag with the Romans."

As understanding dawned on me I said,"Oh, thanks, anyways, my name Matt."

"Nico" he said.

"Wouldn't you have to make an alliance with the Hermes cabin for me to be on your team?" I asked.

'Nope" he said, "Since you haven't been claimed yet you aren't apart of any cabin, unless your father claims you right now" as he said that he looked above my head.

"Nothing yet" I said.

* * *

Dinner

* * *

As I scraped a portion of my plate into the hearth I said to myself, " _For Hestia, thank you for welcoming me to your hearth."_

Sitting back down at the Hermes table I finished eating my dinner right before Chiron made an announcement. Looking up at him he started to speak, "Thank you all for being here tonight, as most of you already know. We will be playing capture the flag tonight, but instead of two teams there will be 4 teams. Each team will be made up of a combination of Greeks and Romans. Most of you have already made your teams, so go find them. We will start as soon as every team has gotten to their flag.

Standing up I walked over to Nico, who had been joined by a really buff guy, probably Frank. A girl wearing medals on her Camp Jupiter shirt, probably Reyna. And then Hazel, the girl with curly chocolate brown hair. A I got over there Nico said, "Good, now we can start, Frank, Hazel, Reyna, this I Matt."

As I tentatively raised my hand I gave them I small smile.

"What's he good for?" Reyna asked

"I'm here because I can knock you out from over 30 meters away" I replied.

Smiling Reyna said, "I like him already."

"Ok" said Nico, "let's get started."

After spending 10 minutes explaining the plan to us he asked, "Everyone good?"

As we all nodded in agreement we got our weapons and moved towards where are flag was. As we got there the horn sounded from outside of the woods, following my part of the plan I ran forward until I got to where the action was taking place. Climbing into a tree I concealed myself behind leaves where people wouldn't see me easily. And waited for the battle to begin. I was supposed to take out the most powerful people on the field. My targets were Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Clairesse, and Calypso. As I notched my first arrow I saw the enemy team in the distance. As the rest of our team moved out of the woods to confront the other 3 teams I saw Annabeth and Percy walking on the opposite side of the field with the majority of their team, looks like they were going for assault. To the left of me Leo and Calypso were side-by-side as well, with very little of their team. And to the right Clairesse walked out with what looked like all of her team. As all of the teams halted at the edge of the clearing I waited nervously for the first move to happen. Then, all of a sudden, Percy raised his sword and the Romans and Greeks alike moved in unison towards the center. At the same time Leo and Calypso started to jog forward towards Percy and Annabeth. Nico and Reyna only moved about halfway into the clearing. Close enough to retreat easily, but also far enough out for them to join the fight.

As the two teams converged on each other they started to pick up the pace until they were charging at each other full force yelling war cries. As the two teams converged I saw that Leo and Calypso were standing across from Percy and Annabeth. And they were separated from the fight. Closer to us than to their own flags. _Perfect_ I thought to myself. Raising my bow up to shoot I aimed at Percy's head. But in the instance I realized he was about to walk forward. So instead I moved my aim a slight bit forward and let the arrow fly. As I watched the arrow fly it bounced straight into Percy's temple and knocked him out immediately. Taking advantage of Annabeth's confusion the two of them quickly jumped towards her. Just as I nocked another arrow they forced Annabeth to the ground. Taking careful I aim I shot towards Leo this time. This time I hit him in the back of the head. After I hit him he stood up and stumbled after falling on top of Annabeth. Pushing Leo off of herself, Annabeth sprung up into a fighting stance across from Calypso.

As Nico had told me I slid down the tree and went up to him to join the battle. Nodding to me Nico pulled out his sword and Reyna did the same. Charging forward together they joined the battle and started to wreck mayhem as I stayed back and picked people off from a distance.

Once I ran out of arrows I pulled out my sword and ran out to join them as they were cleaning up the last enemies. As I joined them Nico said to me,

"Alright, let's go get their flags"

Nodding I followed the two of them until we got to the edge of Blue team, Percy and Annabeth's team. And Orange team, or Leo and Calypso's team.

"Ok, Reyna and me will take Orange's flag as they'll probably have more people guarding it." Nico said, "Matt, you go and scout Blue's flag, grab it if there's no one guarding it."

Moving in opposite directions I started towards the edge of Blue's area, and started to work my way in towards the center of Blue's territory. After about 10 minutes I came upon a clearing with a small river running along the edge of the clearing. And in the center, the Blue flag, looking around I didn't see anyone, so I started towards the flag. Just as I got to it I thought I heard someone behind me so I spun around ready to fight. Looking behind me I saw no one, and as I was about to turn around I heard someone behind me. For sure this time. Spinning around I was just lucky enough to get kicked in the chest and sent flying through the air about 5 yards.

As I lay there trying to get my breath back I waited for the guy to get right on top of me. And just when he was about to knock me unconscious I surged upwards and somehow managed to hit him underneath his jaw and knock him out as well. Backing up as the rest of the defenders came out of the woods to get me I yelled as loud as I could.

"Blue flag! Nico! Deep inside of the center of the woods! Watch for an am-"

As one of the blue guys rushed me it cut my sentence off. Dodging to the side I heard one of the guys say, "Awww, look at that, he thinks his teammates will come help him." chuckling he continued, "Cute."

As anger coursed through my body I hit the guy that I evaded with the flat of my blade. As he collapsed onto the ground I realized that my vision was starting to splinter a little.

 _Wahhh? What's happening? Maybe that guy hit me harder than I thought._

As the other guys growled at me I realized what was happening to my vision.

"Ohh, no... this is really bad" I muttered to myself.

Stumbling away I turned to start running until one guys said, "Oh look, he's running away to mommy! How cute!"

Laughing the guys advanced me.

 _Ok, I could deal with other insults but this was it. They were gonna get it now._

Turning around I embraced the splintered vision and let loose, once I regained control of myself I looked behind me to see all of them on the ground, hopefully unconscious, and grabbed the flag. Running towards our boarder I made it there first and so I scored the first point for us. Just as I planted the flag in the ground I heard running footsteps behind me. Turning, I saw Nico and Reyna running towards our territory breathless, with a few minor scratches. About 5 yards before they were about to cross onto our territory a demigod suddenly jumped from the bushes and grabbed Nico. Holding Nico, the guy shoved his sword straight through Nico's gut.

Before Reyna could even raise her sword I raised my hand and skeletal hands erupted from the ground and started to pull the demigod towards the ground. With waves of fear rolling off of me towards the surrounding area I walked towards the demigod that was being held down.

"You." I spoke the words venomously, "You, created a rage so deep in some people's hearts, it will never be satisfied. So, I banish you to the fields of punishment for all of eternity, you will suffer for what you have done."

"No! You can't do this! Please! N-" his pleas were cut short as a he vanished into the ground.

Sliding down towards Nico I saw Reyna bent over his body, crying. As I slid onto the ground I became aware of other people gathering around.

"No" I said force-ably. "He will not die. I will draw the injuries into my own body if need be."

Looking up Reyna asked, "How?"

"I am a Son of Hades, why not?"

Putting my hands over him I heard some gasps from the crowd around us. Searching I finally found his soul, already having left his body it was fleeing towards the underworld.

"Oh no you don't" I muttered.

Sort of grabbing the soul I forced it towards Nico's body. And as I dragged the soul closer I heard Reyna gasp.

"His wounds... they- they're closing." she said.

Keeping my concentration I kept pulling on his soul until it fitted perfectly into his body. And then, I finally let go.

Opening my eyes I saw Nico sitting up, rubbing his eyes like he had just had a bad night's sleep. Just as a smile creep onto my face, my eyes rolled to the back of my head and I started to spasm uncontrollably. At least, that's what happened according to Reyna.

After I woke up I saw Reyna standing over me. As I sat up I gripped my head as it exploded with pain. Quickly putting some ambrosia in my mouth Reyna quickly stepped back. As the flavor of delicious apple pie exploded inside of my mouth. As my headache receded I sighed.

"Thanks"

"It's the least I could do" Reyna replied, "After all, you brought back Nico."

"Really?" I asked, "wasn't sure he was actually alive or just a reanimation."

"He's alive again, in flesh and blood" she replied.

As if on cue Nico walked in with his face grim with news.

"We've got a new prophecy" he said.

Reciting it from memory it sounded like this.

 _The sons of death and a daughter of war_

 _Shall travel far_

 _For world of dirt and up above_

 _They shall go_

 _Water's son and wisdom's daughter_

 _They shall go_

 _For the son of fire_

 _Is in love for life_

 _A sealed fate_

 _Death has made_

 _And hope of love is faint_

 _For the son of death's life_

 _Is never easy_

 **Hope you all enjoyed! Sorry for the cliffhanger. But there need to be some questions, otherwise no one wants me to continue. See if you can figure out some of the prophecy, keep in mind Suzanne Collins and another on of Rick Riorden's series. Thanks**

 **-WOAM**


	3. Under the Earth

**This is still "The Editor Writer of all Mistakes". Just a heads up. So yeah, I hope you all liked the last chapter. Tell me, do you like the longer chapters? Or would you prefer more frequent uploads but shorter? I'll try to do what you guys ask.**

 **-WOAM**

 _Nico's POV(POV stands for Point of View):_

As I rubbed my eyes I saw up to see Reyna sobbing on my chest. Sitting up I put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. As she wrapped me in a bone-crushing hug I noticed that Matt was lying unconscious next to me. I could feel his life aura, it was slipping away.

"Whoa, Reyna, save the sentimentality for later, we need to help Matt, by the way. Why is he unconscious?" I asked

'He's unconscious because he just brought you back from the dead." she replied while rubbing the tears away.

* * *

After we brought Matt to the infirmary in camp we walked over to the Hades cabin together. I had offered her the cabin since it would just be two of us. Now it would be three of us. If Matt woke up. I really did hope that he would. I needed to ask him how he managed to bring me back from the dead. I was only able to do it once. And that was when it was a daughter of Pluto.

* * *

A few days later

* * *

As Reyna was visiting Matt I went to see Rachel and to see how she was doing. While I was there she spoke a prophecy to me.

 _The sons of death and a daughter of war_

 _Shall travel far_

 _For world of dirt and up above_

 _They shall go_

 _Water's son and wisdom's daughter_

 _They shall go_

 _For the son of fire_

 _Is in love for life_

 _A sealed fate_

 _Death has made_

 _And hope of love is faint_

 _For the son of death's life_

 _Is never easy_

* * *

Going to see Reyna I saw that Matt was sitting up and looked a lot better. Unfortunately, I had to deliver the bad news. After I delivered the prophecy to them they both looked as grim as me. Looking concerned I asked what they thought it meant.

"Well, obviously the _sons of death_ _and a daughter of war_ refers to us three, i would doubt that it means anyone else. First of all, there are only 2 sons of death that are currently known of. And a daughter of war. Not many of those. And Reyna is a pretty badass daughter of war." Matt said.

Smiling in thanks Reyna responded in kind, "Well, we are going to travel to a "world of dirt" and "up above". I think the world of dirt is the underworld but, up above? Maybe Olympus."

"Maybe" I replied, "Anyways, dinner is soon, I hope you'll be with us, Matt?"

"For sure" he said.

As we got Matt some clothes and walked outside to wait for him he was out within a minute.

Walking together towards dinner the campers shot curious looks at Matt. Either he wasn't paying attention or he didn't care because he didn't react to the glaces that he got. Dinner passed without incident, with everyone sacrificing a portion of their food to the gods. As we wrapped up dinner all of the campers started towards their cabins.

"So, am I an official Son of Hades? Or do I have to stay in the Hermes cabin?" Matt asked

Smiling, I responded"You're a son of Hades. The Mark appeared above your head when you feel unconscious."

Walking into the cabin Reyna and me went to our beds while Matt stood there awkwardly.

"Umm, do I just choose my own bed or...? he asked.

"Yeah" I responded, "The only thing is that little corner is Reyna's" as I pointed to the corner where Reyna was walking to. "So don't choose a bed over there."

As he set himself on one of the beds by the door on the opposite side of the room from me. I decided to ask him about his life.

"So, Matt, what was it like at home for you?" I asked

After pausing for a minute he responded,"Boring, there was nothing to do, the only thing I really miss is my sister, and sometimes my mom."

"Is your sister a half-blood?"

"No, she is the daughter of my step-dad." he said, 'My step-dad and my mom got married so close after my birth that they acted like he was my father. It wasn't until I looked into my ancestor's history hat I learned that I couldn't find my father's ancestors. After some more research I found out that my "dad" was really my step-dad.

"I understand what it's like to lose your family." I said.

"I know you do" he said back "You also know what it is like to feel abandoned and to think that no one is there anymore, to have no friends, to lose the person you love the most. To wander the depths of tartarus and to emerge sane."

Staring at him with my mouth agape, he smiled lightly.

"I also know what it is like to be denied." He said, "The person I liked chose an asshole over a person that respected her. It's a horrible feeling to lose the person you love the most. But I hope you have fallen in love again. It is a wonderful and horrible thing to be in love. And worth every moment of it."

As I pondered his words I must have fallen asleep at some point. Because I woke in the middle of the night with sweat covering my body. Pealing off my shirt my body adjusted to a more comfortable temperature.

I woke when Reyna awoke me in the middle of the night. As my eyes adjusted to the dark I saw her dark hair falling around her face. Sitting up I looked at her with concern. Even though she couldn't see my face.

"I had a nightmare" she said simply

And very softly she added, "You _died, again._ "

Drawing her into a hug to comfort her I whispered into her ear, "I'm alive and well, and I'm not planning on leaving anytime soon."

 _Reyna' POV:_

As I woke in the middle of the night with my heart pounding i silently stood up and wandered towards where Nico's bed was I realized that I was very nervous.

 _Please don't be dead, please don't be dead. I said over and over again to myself._

As I reached him I reached out for him and felt flesh and blood. As I breathed a sigh of relief he stirred and I realized I had clenched my hands on his arms.

He was probably looking at me with a concerned look on his face. I simply said, "I had a nightmare."

And adding softly, "You _died, again."_

As he drew me into a hug I became painfully aware that he wasn't wearing a shirt and that he must have taken it of sometime in the night. Not caring at all I wrapped my arms around his body wanting to make sure that he was unharmed. Realizing how strange it must be for him I stopped moving my hands.

"You didn't need to stop" he said

As he realized that I would stay here the rest of the night he laid back down on his back and sighed. Putting my head next to his I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew was that Matt was standing next to us fully dressed with the sun coming into the cabin.

"You may want to get showered and dressed if you want to be in time for breakfast." he said while trying to hide a smile.

Blushing I got up as Nico rubbed his eyes. As he started to smile he realized that Matt was standing there. And he blushed as well.

"Well... I'll be outside" he said.

* * *

 _Matt's POV:_

As I walked outside I started walking towards the pavilion. As I walked there I saw Chiron already standing in the pavilion.

Nodding my greeting I spoke, "Hey, Chiron."

"Hello Matt" he said as he responded.

Grimly I said, "I think I know where we have to go for the first part of the quest. Can I borrow a car from the camp?"

"Yes, you may, but can you drive?" Chiron asked.

"Of course I can" I snorted

Raising his eyebrows Chiron said calmly, "I was only wondering. When will you leave?"

"Probably after breakfast."

* * *

As we ate breakfast I saw Chiron nod very slightly to me.

After we were finished I told Reyna and Nico to come with me. And as we passed the armory I popped inside to grab a sword and grabbed two pairs of hidden blades one pair made of Celestial Bronze and one pair made out of Steel.

"Ok, I'm ready to go now, you guys good?"

Nodding to me I led them past Thalia's tree Argus flipped me the keys for the Volvo at the bottom of the hill. As we made it there I slipped myself into the driver's seat.

"Umm, can you even drive?" Nico asked.

Not answering I turned on the car and waited them to get buckled. And then shot the car down the road at more than the speed limit. As we made it to New York City I drove us towards Central Park. We got lucky and I found a parking spot right on the edge of the Southern Park of the Park.

"Good, this is where we need to be" I said to them.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Reyna asked.

"A slab of stone in the ground" I answered.

A second later Nico yelled, "Found it!"

 _That was quick._

As we lifted the slab up I turned on a flashlight I motioned for the others to go in front of me.

Sliding the stone slab back into place I turned the flashlight towards the front of the tunnel. Where I saw a rat standing in front of my friends.

"Please, don't hurt them." I said.

Snarling the rat backed off.

"Come with me. Lord Ripred has ordered me to bring you to him." he said in a raspy voice.

"Wait," I said, "may I at east know your name?"

"Flyclaw" he responded.

* * *

As he walked us through the seemingly endless tunnels we finally emerged to see the city of Regalia displayed in it's full wonder and glory before us. As we approached the arena we heard the jeering of a crowd. Entering the arena we saw what seemed like a slaughter. And one man, dressed in black armor, was in the center, still standing.

Drawing in a sharp breath as I realized what was going on. I said to Nico and Reyna, "Let me handle this. Don't interfere. Swear on the River Styx."

"I swear on the River Styx" they both said.

Just as they said this the person who I assumed to be Lord Ripred said, in his booming voice, "What do we have here Flyclaw? More tributes?"

"I have done as you asked and brought these travelers to you." Flyclaw responded.

"Yes, I can see that." Lord Ripred responded, "They seem to be well armed, we shall test whether or no they know how to use these weapons. One of them may come forward and fight the Warrior."

As shocked muttering passed through the crowd, the woman sitting next to her said, "You cannot be serious, Lord Ripred, none of them stand a chance, who would be so foolish?"

"I would" I said, in clear voice.

"You see, we have a volunteer" Ripred said, "Step forward and state your name and accomplishments."

Stepping forward I announced my name and my accomplishments. "I am Matt, the bearer of much knowledge, a child of a god, and the friend of the children off the gods of War and Death."

Nodding, Ripred said, "Impressive claims, let us see if you can uphold them. Prepare for the battle for your life."

As I stepped forward I readied myself.

"Begin"

At first neither of us made a move until the Warrior yelled, "What are you waiting for, you a chicken? Or just waiting for your sister to run and help you."

As rage consumed me I retorted back, "I abandoned my family for a better life, just like you!"

Feeling my vision start to splinter I became aware of all of his weaknesses. As he jumped forward I rolled to the side of his sword and as he swung his dagger at me I unsheathed my hidden blades and parried his attack jumping on his right arm he brought his sword up just in time to block the strike from my blade. As he tried to grab me I danced backwards. I knew that if he got me in his grasps I would never escape. Exchanging blows for what seemed like hours I finally saw a chink in his armor and stabbed straight for it. Before he could even notice I had ended up slicing up and down his arms as he buried his knife in my shoulder. As we both jerked away from each other I saw that he was defeated and that I had won, instead of bragging I simply knelled down and seized him using skeletal hands that erupted from the ground. Ignoring the shocked outbursts from the crowd I simply made the hands touch a finger to each wound. Giving the wounds life instead of taking it. It was an arduous task but eventually I sealed all of the wounds he had. As I opened my eyes I saw the woman I saw earlier standing above me with her sword pointed at me. Along with guards surrounding me.

Chuckling lightly I said, "My Queen, even your skills are no match for a rager's."

Narrowing her eyes she said, "Yes but you have a knife in your shoulder."

Just as a demonstration I lept forward quicker than she could react, I spun around her and put my blade to her throat. As I held her there I felt the tip of a blade press into my back.

"I recommend you release her." the voice said menacingly.

Holding my hands up I said, "Hey, Nico, Reyna, little help here? I'm about to dro..." As I fell unconscious.

 **Left you guys on a cliffhanger, please don't sue me for using another author's work. Please drop comments on how you like the story.**

 **-WOAM**


	4. Truth

**Please review, when you guys review it makes me want to upload more often and with more words every time. Enjoy.**

 _"Do you, Matt, take the oath to preserve and use this knowledge for just and fair purposes as long as you live?" the man asks._

 _"I do" I respond_

* * *

 _"Run, you fool!" the man yells at me._

 _With wide eyes I turn and run, but not before an arrow hits him in the neck. As blood spurts from his mouth I turn and sprint in the other direction._

 _Feeling adrenaline coarse through my body I run away as fast as I can. The last one, I am the only one left. I have to preserve this knowledge, if it is lost all is over. All of earth will suffer._

 _As I ran through the forest I was ambushed by a hell hound, as it tore into my shoulder I felt it's weight lift off of me as he threw it aside._

* * *

Waking up with a start I jumped right out of the bed I was laying in. Breathing out as I saw I wasn't in any immediate danger I relaxed. Seeing my blades resting on a table next to the bed I was in I grabbed them and walked out of the room.

As I wandered throughout the palace I saw no one. Until, I came upon a doorway that led to a gigantic domed room. As I passed through the archway I proceeded to the balcony that over looked Regalia. As I saw the full splendor of the city my eyes widened and I stared in shock.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" a voice asked from behind me.

As I spun around I put my hands up, ready to fight. As I spun around I saw and old man leaning heavily on a cane. As if his lifeline was attached to it somehow.

As I lowered my hands I put them together and bowed down. "Vikus" I said.

"No need for that, Matt" he said.

As we both stared out at the city we remained there for some time until I heard an exclamation from behind me.

"Matt!" Reyna said. As she gazed at me disbelievingly. Nico just smiled at me. As Gregor and Luxa appeared behind Nico and Reyna they also came up to greet me.

"Hello, Matt" Gregor said as he greeted me, with Luxa at his side.

As I nodded to them I felt the ground rumble.

 _No, not them, they can't be here! Not now!_

All of a sudden a misty form appeared in front of us.

 _Surrender the boy_

It said into our minds.

* * *

Reyna's POV

"Matt, what does it want from us?" I asked.

With his eyes wide open Matt yelled at the apparition.

"GO! You are not permitted to be here!"

Snarling at him the form said, "And who are you to govern the spirits of the old?"

Taking a peace of chalk from his back pocket Matt started to draw a symbol on the ground.

"You would not dare!"

Ignoring the creature he drew a pentagon like shape on the floor. To finish the drawing he put a small circle in the middle, and as he finished the circle the Misty figure hissed one last time and then slowly faded away.

Releasing the breath I had just realized I was holding I immediately heard the horns being blown outside. Looking over to Gregor and Luxa they confirmed my fear. The enemy was at their doorstep.

"Go, see Miravet, she will equip you adequately for the battle that is coming." Gregor said to us all.

As we walked to the armory Gregor and Luxa headed in the other direction. Likely to get prepared themselves. As we arrived at the armory I saw an elderly women in the back looking through the armor. As she turned towards us she gave a small exclamation of surprise at our appearance.

"Ah, there you all are. Gregor asked me to prepare armor for you all. Although I still need to ask you all a few questions about your fighting."

As she got to Matt she said, "I have something special for you."

Walking into the back room she produced a set of armor that looked very lacking. Seeing the looks on our faces she explained to us, "This armor is made out of one of the toughest materials in the Underland, even a Rat's claw cannot pierce the armor directly.

Looking very surprised Matt said, "Thank you, I do not know how I can every repay you."

"You can repay us by fighting your hardest against our enemies." Miravet replied.

As Miravet dismissed us she said, "Nico, Reyna, could you two stay for a moment?"

As we turned around she smiled warmly at us.

"I once saw two young people very much like yourselves. They were always shying away from each other, awkward around one another; always second guessing themselves. A piece of advice, when the time comes, be straightforward, and accept the truth."

As she turned I looked over to Nico and, after a second, turned my head upwards towards his head.

 _Damn! He really did grow over the last few years! I'm still not used to looking up at him. He has to be at least 4 inches taller than me by now._

As I looked at him I saw the same look of confusion on his face that was on mine.

Shrugging his shoulders he turned towards the door and walked out, with me following suit.

* * *

As we looked out over the battlefield Nico drew in a sharp breath and said, "Oh, we are so dead."

I couldn't argue with him, as I looked over the field I saw one of the largest gatherings of monsters I had ever seen.

"Maybe we could beat them with all of Camp Jupiter" I said with a mirthless laugh.

As we touched down on the wall by Gregor and Luxa I saw them talking with Ripred, probably some kind of strategy. As we drew closer their conversation stopped and they turned to us. Matt was the only one to bow while saying, "Gregor, Queen Luxa, Lord Ripred."

"Hmm, well at least one of you remembered your manners."

"Calm down Ripred, remember that this all very uncommon to them." As he turned his gaze on Matt he asked, "Why did you volunteer to fight me? You shouldn't have, you know that right? Also, how did you heal me?"

Rolling his eyes Matt replied with, "Of course I shouldn't have challenged you, but I was the only one that could survive a serious wound and the only one that would last more than a minute." And then after hesitating, "I healed you using a special type of magic called _Non verbum_ which roughly translates into "Non verbal" or, in this case, Non verbal magic.

As all of our heads snapped up we asked in almost perfect synchronization, "Magic?"

"Yep, there are three main types of magic, Non Verbal, Verbal, and Writing, I did Non verbal yesterday on Gregor and I used writing this morning when the spirit appeared. They each have their own uses, but writing magic is generally the strongest, then Non verbal because the spells can be said instantaneously, and lastly, Verbal because it takes the longest. There are different cases where Verbal is the best, for instance, the longer the spell the harder it is to say in your mind, that's when Verbal comes in handy, it also helps top focus your magic more directly. Of course there are other types of magic, like enchantments, or imbuing items with certain powers, like making an item lighter, or more durable."

As we all stared at him in shock we didn't see that there had been a large beast that had lined up behind the already large army, as we noticed them they hurled giant rocks at us.

"RUN! Off the walls!" Gregor yelled.

But I didn't move fast enough and as I was running away A large part of the rock hit my back and my legs. As I hit the floor of the wall the last thing I remember was Matt yelling _Ignis_ and fire erupting from his hands. And then Nico scooped me up and jumped onto a Theodore as he was waiting for us. And then I blacked out.

* * *

Nico's POV:

"Do something!"

"I'm sorry Nico, I can't, we have to wait and see."

"You have to help her!"

"Believe me, I want to, but I just can't, I may do even more damage."

 **Little bit of a cliffhanger, but I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **-TWM**


	5. Awakening

**Ok, so I finally gt back to writing, I have some ideas for this series, but not for my other story on Suzanne Collins' Overlander series.**  
 **So, because of summer, I should have more time to write and brainstorm.**

 _200 years passed..._

 _Elf... man... what am I?_

 _Flashing visions of a forest, green, blue, sadness, a man, or was it an Elf?_

 _Dying, evil, unchained, darkness, forever darkness, must... stop._

Bolting upwards in a cold sweat he sat up in his bed surrounded by pitch black darkness. Shivering he stood up looking around his room. Hearing a bird chirping it's song outside he threw open his shutters. As his eyes adjusted to the light he breathed a sigh of relief and put the images that still lingered in his mind away. Walking out of his room he quickly ate some fruits and ran outside to join his mother.

"Hello Eragon" she said

"Good morning, Mother


	6. A Contest of Skills

**Man... it's been a while. It's summer now so hopefully I can post more often. I'm so sorry for not posting. (Que the angry comments) I'll try to make every chapter over 1000 words. Again, sorry.**

Nico's POV:

As we woke up I noticed that we seemed to be floating. As I looked around I saw Reyna floating on my left and Matt on my left. I noticed that there didn't seem to be a floor below us and looked down. And what I saw was terrifying. We were floating several thousand feet in the air.

As I sucked in a breath I said, "Holy shit."

"Huh? What happened?" asked Matt.

"My one bit of advice," I said still looking down, "don't look down."

Naturally Matt ignored me and looked down. As he looked down I watched his face. There didn't seem to be any trace of fear in his face.

All he said was, "Hmm... Interesting."

"Interesting?!" I said, "How is this _INTERESTING?!_ "

Matt just looked at me and raised an eyebrow. As he looked around I saw that the sky was completely cloud-less. And that it seemed that we were floating above what seemed to be New York City. And all of a sudden in a bright flash Ahmet appeared.

"Children," he spoke in a booming voice, "you are at my mercy. You both are the last survivors. If you can convince me not to kill you I will not stand against you in the Higher Realms."

"Search our minds." Matt spoke in a remarkably calm voice for the fact that he was thousands of feet in the air, "Pick a skill from each of us to appease you."

"You are interesting young one," Ahmet chuckled.

As Ahmet closed his eyes I looked at Matt. "How long will this take?" I asked.

"Until he finds a skill he desires or kills me."

As I gulped I asked him, "And what then?"

"You're next."

As my eyes widened with fear Ahmet open his eyes.

"I have found a skill that appeals to me," Ahemt announced, "now I will search your friend."

As he turned towards me and closed his eyes I was terrified. I was worried that he wouldn't find a trait and would smite me into the realm of the dead.

After a few minutes had passed Ahmet opened his eyes again and looked at me. Then he turned towards Matt and nodded. And then he spoke.

"Matt, you will draw a picture of my wife. Who was exiled from the Higher Realms and killed by her friends," Ahmet then turned towards me and with a gleam in his eyes said, "And you, Nico, shall sing me a song."

"Umm...excuse me?" I asked.

"Yes, sing me a song. There is no music in the Higher Realms. And I don't spend enough time in the Lower Realms to enjoy simple things that humans have created."

"Umm...alright should I just choose any song or would you like to hear a specific one?"

"Choose one of your favorites."

Alright. Which one to choose. Hmm... how about Sober Up by AJR.

 **(A/N Go to YouTube and play the song. Or use spotify.)**

Hello, hello  
I'm not where I'm supposed to be  
I hope that you're missing me  
Cause it makes me feel young  
Hello, hello  
Last time that I saw your face  
Was recess in second grade  
And it made me feel young

Won't you help me sober up  
Growing up it made me numb  
And I wanna feel something again  
Won't you help me sober up  
All the big kids they got drunk  
And I wanna feel something again  
Won't you help me feel something again  
How's it go again?

Goodbye, goodbye  
I said to my bestest buds  
We said that we'd keep in touch  
And we did our best  
All my new friends  
We smile at party time  
But soon we forgot to smile  
At anything else

Won't you help me sober up  
Growing up it made me numb  
And I wanna feel something again  
Won't you help me sober up  
All the big kids they got drunk  
And I wanna feel something again  
Won't you help me feel something again  
How's it go again?  
How's it go again?

My favorite color is you  
You're vibrating out my frequency  
My favorite color is you  
You keep me young and that's how I wanna be  
My favorite color is you  
You're vibrating out my frequency  
My favorite color is you  
You keep me young and that's how I wanna be

Hello, hello  
I'm not where I'm supposed to be  
I hope that you're missing me  
Cause it makes me feel young  
Hello, hello  
Last time that I saw your face  
Was recess in second grade  
And it made me feel young  
And I wanna feel something again  
I just wanna feel something again  
(How's it go again?)

Won't you help me sober up  
Growing up it made me numb  
And I want to feel something again  
(My favorite color is you)  
Won't you help me sober up  
All the big kids they got drunk  
And I wanna feel something again  
(My favorite color is you)  
Won't you help me feel something again  
(My favorite color is you)  
Can I finally feel something again?

How's it go again?

As Ahmet smiled he said, "Beautiful. It has been so long since I have heard music. Thank you."

I simply smiled at him and nodded.

As Ahmet faced Matt he simply looked at him and nodded and Matt nodded back.

Ahmet snapped his fingers and all of a sudden we were back at the castle.

As I stood up I felt incredibly weak and tired. I managed to say, "Tired..." before I passed out.

 **More Cliffhangers! MWHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry for being so evil. I haven't updated in so long that I decided it was well past time to put out another chapter sorry for taking so long.**


	7. Practice Practice Practice

**It's the next chapter. Yay. Huzza. Hoorah. Time to write. Enjoy!**

 **Matt's POV:**

As I saw Nico collapse on the ground I face-palmed.

 _Great, now I have two unconscious friends. Well, I better get him to the infirmary._

As I dragged Nico into the infirmary I placed him next to Reyna. I then backed off slightly and cast spells that increased the speed of their healing and to let me know if anything about their condition changed. Reyna had simply been knocked unconscious by the force of the blast. And had suffered no injuries. And Nico just passed out as an after effect of the teleportation and because of his exhaustion.

As I walked out of the infirmary I went towards the arena. Which should be completely empty at this point. The people simply needed a moral boost and that came in the form of the warrior and his fights. Which showed the people how strong he was and that their cause was not hopeless.

Entering the arena it showed that my guess had been correct and that the it was completely vacant. Sitting down in the center of the gigantic area I closed my eye and remembered the words that my teacher said, " _Being a natural and one of the strongest mages in the world does not exclude you from practicing. You will find that some mages may be stronger than you regardless of their level of power. So PRACTICE."_

Following my dead master's words I began running through all of the spells I knew. Normally I would only practice one area of magic at a time but this was a special case. I hadn't practiced in about a week. Although I had been using my magic during that time. Still, without practice eventually you forget your magic.

As I ran through all of the techniques I had learned as a refresher. Once I finished, I progressed towards techniques that I was less familiar with. These took more time to get done correctly multiple times. Just as I had finished with one technique I took a break and wiped sweat from my brow.

" _I wish I had some water,"_ I thought.

That simple thought reminded me of an advanced technique that I had only attempted a scarce amount of times due to the amount of energy it requires. It involved imagining the object in clear detail and should only be tried with objects that are close to you. It was slightly easier for me because of my artistic talent that allowed me to memorize details a little easier than other people. As I imagined a water bottle and said, while infusing my words with magic, "Convoquer!"

As the water appeared in front of me I didn't feel my strength drain a large amount. Just a little. As I raised my eyebrows I downed the water I had summoned and instantly felt a little better. As I walked out into the arena again I wanted to try summoning a gun with celestial bronze bullets. As I visualized the gun I simply spoke the words inside of my head. Seeing if that would work as well since it was harder to focus the magic if you didn't speak out loud.

Then a gun appeared in my hand. As I popped out the mag and looked at the bullets my eyes widened. The bullets were celestial bronze. And there wasn't even a noticeable drop in my strength. As I pointed the gun towards the three training dummies on the other side of the arena. I let loose 3 shots in quick succession. All three of them hit their targets. The one I was aiming at having lost his head. The one on the left had a hole through the right part of his chest. And the last dummy had a hole in the stomach area.

As I laughed I felt a real giddiness that I hadn't experienced since I had first tried magic. Turning towards the dummies I kept firing until I ran out of bullets. At that point all three were riddled with bullets. And just as I was about to summon another mag I heard the sound of a horn echo throughout the entire city. I knew what it meant.

It's time to fight.

 **Hi, everybody! I hope you all enjoyed this last chapter. And if you want to know when the next chapter comes out you can check out my website. It has an FAQ and some more info. Thanks for reading! And see you all in a few days.**


End file.
